Snow Day
by CherryPie1399
Summary: Noah had to do a project- with Izzy! But the roads are closed, and Noah will have to sleep over! What will he find out about Izzy? Read/Review please. :)


**O. M. G. My first story/one-shot! I'm so happy! When I made my account on here, I had a severe case of Writer's Block, but it's gone now! So you can expect more. This seems kinda rushed to me.. IDK. Enjoy! **

_**Snow Day**_

_**1032 words**_

"That's right, Chris, roads will be closed until 7:00 tomorrow morning." The lady on T.V reported. "Ugh, I can't believe this! I have to stay at you're house until morning!" Noah moaned. "I know right! It can be like a cool sleepover-movie-party! I'll go get the snacks, then we can find a movie to watch!" Izzy shouted.

Noah, disgusted by the thought that he'll have to sleepover, refused to have some kind of immature party with Izzy. He was only over her house because his teacher chose them to be "study-buddies". At least their project was done.

While Izzy was looking for snacks, Noah decided to snoop around her bedroom. Izzy's room was small, mostly because there was a huge, light purple bookshelf in it. _I've never seen her pick up a book in my life. _Noah thought. The row he noticed first was the middle one (due to his lack of growing any taller).

After a few minutes of skimming through Izzy's books, Noah was very shocked at them. There were classic books, picture books (of course), popular ones, all sorts of them. Why was Noah shocked? Because he had read _every_ single book Izzy had. This was not an exaggeration. As Noah was going through the books again to make sure, he had noticed a book he had missed. It was fuzzy and orange, no brighter than her hair color. On the front it had read- "**IZZY'S DIARY! KEEP OUT!**". _I'm not one to invade people's privacy, so I'll just put it back. _

After five minutes of pure silence, Noah could not control his urge to read Izzy's diary. _Come on Izzy, how long does it take to find some snacks?! _he thought. _Well, no one's watching, and it wouldn't hurt to just go through a few pages... _Noah took a deep breath, looked at his surroundings, and got up. His hand rubbed over the fuzzy cover and slowly, it opened it.

"**December 28, 2012**"

_Hmmm... Izzy started this not too long ago._

"**Noah had to switch seats with Sierra because I chat with her too much. Little does Mr. Howard know that I will be bothering him and talking to him much more than her. I can also get a glance at the book he's reading so I can buy it too.**"

_That explains why. _He thought.

"**Noah's charming and smart, cute, clever and a geeky bookworm. I like him more than a friend. But, of course, he thinks of me as some stupid, crazy, idiotic and hyper child in a teen's body. I wish he liked me back.**"

Noah couldn't help but blush at the words she used to describe him. "Charming and smart, cute, clever and a geeky bookworm." But most importantly, "I wish he liked me back." That, was not true. He did have some sort of feelings for the girl. She was the closest thing Noah had to a friend (well besides the nerdy gamer, Cody, and the overweight blonde, Owen.) But his mind chose to not show it. Noah flipped through the pages, and saw his name at least 20 times.

Noah sighed, and put Izzy's diary back in the exact same spot. Suddenly, the door slammed open and showed an angry redhead. "Why were you looking at my diary?!" Izzy shouted, her stare so cold it was like lazer going through Noah's eyes, making him feel really guilty. "What do you mean?" Noah lied. "I _mean_ you were looking through my books and my diary!"

The boy sighed, "I'm sorry. I just- I should've never looked at your bookshelf and then I would have never seen the diary. But, I swear, I really regret it! How did you see me do it anyways?"

Izzy sighed as well, "Have you not payed any attention to me? I'm practically a ninja, finest at it's work. I got the snacks then I paused at the door because I couldn't carry all those and open a door." her hands motioned towards the pile of snack on the floor behind her.

"Then I forgot about my peep hole in my door-"

"Why do you have a peep hole?" Noah interupted.

"My family's strange. Anyways, I looked into it and saw you in my diary. I would have barged in right away, but I wanted to see how much of it you would read." Izzy paused, the looked down to the floor. "Tell me. Tell me all the embarassing, stupid stuff I wrote about you in there."

"I don't find it that stupid, actually. Was all that stuff you wrote about me true?"

Izzy cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. "M-maybe s-some of it.. okay, yes. But you don't think of me like that, so I guess I'll just take the snacks an-"

Noah cupped Izzy's face with his face and let his lips touch hers. They were both in shock. They stayed like that for 10 seconds, until he pulled away.

"I do like you. A lot." Noah confessed.

After that incedint, Izzy turned back to her bubbly, crazy self, while Noah turned back into his sarcastic egg head. An hour later Izzy was Noah's girlfriend, and they were deep into conversation.

"How did you manage to get all the books I've read in my life? Exspecailly those picture books from my childhood?" Noah asked.

"I told you, ninja, finest at it's work."

"Sure.." he fake coughs, and inbetween he says, "Stalker."

Izzy scoffs. "I'm not Sierra stalking Cody, I just... happened to see through your window one day while I was walking."

"Yeah, and when you look through it, it's called being a stalker!" he teased.

"Well at least it's not that creepy now because I'm your girlfriend!"

"So you're still doing it?" Noah did his original smirk.

Izzy blushed in embarressment. "So.. do you wanna see the movies I have?" changing the topic.

"You probably have the same ones I do, but sure." Noah still smirked.

"I-if you aren't down there with me, you won't get to kiss me!" Izzy said in a sing-song voice. Then she ran.

"Hey!" he yelled, chasing after her.

That was the best evening Noah and Izzy had ever had.

**Again, it seemed really rushed to me! And I didn't have the time to go over a lot of it, so... sorry. **

**Please review! Thanks, bye!**

**- CherryPie1399**


End file.
